Drunken Desire
by TheArtistGirl
Summary: Based off of a dream I once had. After the defeat of the Time Eater, Shadow takes Sonic out for drinks to celebrate his birthday. However, when Shadow gets drunk, and feelings of lust and love begin to grow, desires will have to be fulfilled. Sonadow lemon-ONESHOT-Don't like Yaoi... then don't fuckin' read it! I do not own anything! Sonic, Shadow, and Rouge belong to SEGA!


Drunken Desire

It was a calm and gentle night in Station Square, and although it seemed peaceful, it was usually that kind of mood that will invite trouble or anything else that nothing good can come of. "You shithead!" an angry ebony and red hedgehog snapped at a blue hedgehog. Sonic and Shadow had both gone to a bar to celebrate the defeat of the Time Eater, and the azure hedgehog's birthday. It was Sonic's idea to go to Club: Rouge since he was now old enough to drink alcohol. Shadow had warned him not to drink too much and he listened, but then-in a weird twist of ironic events-Shadow himself ended up getting drunk! Sonic had tried taking a beer away from him, but Shadow was so drunk and angry, he wasn't ready to give it up that easily! "Shadow! That's enough!" a sexy ivory bat snapped. Rouge the Bat was owner of the club-hence the name-and when stuff like this happened, she got pretty pissed off at the two or more drunken assholes who were causing a ruckus in her club. "I think Sonic is right," Rouge said, picking up the drink. Shadow opened his mouth to argue with her, but then decided that she was right.

Later…

Since he wasn't drunk, Sonic was the one to help a very wobbly Shadow into his car so he could drive him home. They were about halfway to Shadow's house when Sonic decided to break the silence… That is, until Shadow did first. "Hey… Sonic?" he asked the blue hedgehog in slur. Sonic shifted his emerald green eyes up to the mirror to let ebony know he was listening. "Are you… a virgin?" Shadow asked. Sonic almost ran a red light upon hearing those words escape his black and red counterpart's lips. Where was he going with this? Shadow had never really cared too much for Sonic's personal life, so, why was he asking this? "Uh… What do you mean by that?" he inquired, trying not to sound flustered. Shadow's ruby red eyes looked up at Sonic's which resided as a reflection in the driver's mirror. "Have you ever had sex?!" Shadow snapped, acting as if the blue on had asked such a stupid question in response… which he had. Sonic wasn't sure if he should answer with the truth, change the subject, or just plain ignore the question. If he changed the subject, Shadow would get angry again, so, that wasn't an option. If he ignored him, Shadow would get even madder, so, that's out! Truth it is! "No, I haven't…" Sonic sighed. Shadow said nothing else, but Sonic could've sworn he saw something sticking out on Shadow. Something… in his jeans.

Later…

"Okay, Shadow. You're home now." Sonic declared. He had decided to leave Shadow in the living room on his couch since that was the closest room where there was a place to sit. "Sonic, wait." Shadow halted, grabbing his blue counterpart by the wrist. Sonic gasped and blushed a little; Shadow had never touched him before unless it was a punch or kick when they were battling, so, this was kind of awkward. "Sha- Woah!" Sonic found himself being pulled down by the ebony one! He was now in Shadow's lap, facing away from him. Sonic tried to speak, but couldn't find the right words. Besides, he was to preoccupied by the fact that something was touching his rear; something… Big… and hard… "I want you badly, Sonic…" Shadow whispered, starting to reach for Sonic's "area". Sonic tried struggling but for some reason, his body wouldn't respond. Just what did Shadow want from him and why?

Flipping Sonic around so he was facing him, Shadow began to make Sonic grind his lower regions on his bulge. Sonic tried to reason with him, moaning. "S-Shadow… please stop. I don't want this." Shadow didn't listen; he just continued to make them grind their lower bodies together. Sonic moaned as he started to grow hard. 'No… This is…' he thought, flinching. Shadow opened his mouth and said,

"Chaos Control!"

Then, they were in the ebony hedgehog's room. Shadow was now on top of Sonic, pinning him down by his arms. "Shadow?" azure whispered with half-lidded eyes. "Hm?" Shadow replied, cupping his blue twin's face. "Why are you doing this? I can't…" Sonic couldn't finish; he felt to hot and embarrassed. Shadow leaned down so his face was only inches away from Sonic's own. "I want you… Sonic…" he whispered. Then, he connected his lips with his blue counterpart's. Sonic's emerald eyes shrunk. He couldn't believe it; his rival was kissing him! However, Sonic couldn't help himself, for he started to melt into the warm kiss. Still, he couldn't help but wonder why. Why was Shadow doing all this? Was it because he was drunk? Either way, Sonic had a feeling in his heart and body that he didn't want this to stop.

Soon, Sonic grabbed Shadow's arm to let him know he needed to breathe. Shadow understood and pulled away. Both of the hedgehogs were panting for breath at this point. The room seemed to be getting hotter and full of love and romance. Shadow proceeded to remove his shirt then Sonic's. "W-Wait! What are you doing?" Sonic stuttered, getting a little nervous. "Just relax, Sonic." Shadow said reassuring, continuing to strip them both, "I'm going to make you feel very happy tonight…" he added in a whisper. Sonic started to worry like hell now. Shadow didn't mean… "Shadow… Please don't... " azure tried, but Shadow just smirked. This movement let Sonic know that his rival wasn't going to take no for an answer.

Once both hedgehogs were naked, Sonic was the only one with a blush across his face. Sonic didn't want to, but he couldn't help but look down at Shadow's lower body. His cock was hard, twitching and leaking precum. Sonic immediately got ashamed from it and looked away, closing his eyes really tight. Shadow saw this and placed his hand to Sonic's cheek. 'His hand's so warm…' azure thought in awe, placing his hand on Shadow's. Sonic felt like he was going to cry, but held back. Shadow then grabbed Sonic's member, making the blue blur gasp. Shadow started to pump his rival's rod rhythmically, earning moans from him. The pumping soon became faster and faster, and Sonic started leak precum. "I see how sensitive you are, Sonic." Shadow whispered, leaning down towards the pulsating organ. "Shadow? What are yo- GAH!" Shadow was now giving his blue counterpart a blowjob! Sonic wanted to do something to make him stop, but he couldn't. Every now and then, Shadow would lick the tip just to get a reaction out of Sonic. The reaction was either a gasp or a shiver.

After doing this a number of times for at least 5 minutes, Sonic had to release. "Shadow! I'm-" but his sentence was cut short by his hot seed spraying into Shadow's mouth. Shadow swallowed the juices. Drool was dripping from his mouth afterwards, and he licked his lips. "My turn…" he whispered, still licking his lips. 'His turn? What does that mean?' Sonic thought, worried. Shadow brought his 12-inch cock nearer so that it was touching Sonic's entrance. Now Sonic understood; Shadow wanted to take him. "N-No! Shadow, I'm not ready for that!" he tried, but ebony just replied, "Sorry Sonic… But I just can't hold back anymore." Sonic's green eyes shrunk in fear. He flinched and turned his head away. Because he knew that this was gonna hurt!

Slowly, Shadow pushed his member in making Sonic wince; it may not have been hurting now, but it was going to eventually. "It's tight! I'm not sure if it will fit." Shadow moaned, forcing the rest of his erect cock into the blue blur. "GAAAAH!" Sonic screamed out in pain. 'Shadow… he's so big!' he thought, starting to cry. "It hurts! Shadow, it hurts! Pull it out! Please, I beg of you!" azure screamed and begged, starting to stir and shake his head. (A/N: If you've ever seen Oni Chichi 2, remember when Haruka got her virginity taken and she started to move around? Remember how she started to move around? That's how Sonic is moving.) Shadow grabbed a hold of Sonic's wrist and placed his hand to his fluffy white chest fur. 'What is he…?" However, his question was answered when he felt something beating against the ebony hedgehog's hot chest: His heart. Shadow was trying to ease the blue one and his pain by showing how much he cared. His heartbeat was so beautiful sounding and feeling. "Shadow…" Sonic whispered, his emerald eyes shaking. "Sonic… I'm not trying to hurt you…" Shadow whispered. Then, he pulled his blue counterpart close too him, kissing him deeply and passionately on his lips. Sonic kissed back after a moment. It was if flames and roses were surrounding them as a sign of love and passion.

Shadow pulled out then thrust back in; Sonic yelped in pain. "Sorry. I don't mean to hurt you." Shadow assured his rival. "I-It's okay… Just get it over with…" Sonic sighed, feeling embarrassed; Shadow nodded.

With that, shadow pulled out and thrust back in, earning moans of pain and pleasure from his blue uke. More thrusts followed afterward, and the pain started to fade. "Shadow! That feels so good!" Sonic moaned. Shadow pulled azure up so now he was sitting on him. This motion made it so the ebony and crimson hedgehog's cock was fully inside of him. Shadow started moving Sonic up and down making the blue hero moan even louder. Suddenly, Shadow's dick hit Sonic's sweet spot! "Fuck! That's too much!" azure screamed, ejeculating for yet a second time.

Shadow felt his stomach tighten up. "Sonic! I'm gonna cum!" he declared. Sonic gasped. He didn't want Shadow to cum inside him! "N-No Shadow! You can't cum inside! Pull out right now!" Sonic tried. However, Shadow didn't pull out. With one final thrust, he released his semen into Sonic!

When that happened, it felt as if everything slowed down around them. Sonic was at a loss for words… 'No… He came… inside!' he thought in shock. "I can feel it… Your semen is filling up my stomach! It's too much!" Sonic shouted, not caring how loud.

After a few seconds, Shadow pulled his cock out of the dazed blue hedgehog. Some of the semen leaked out of Sonic, but still left him feeling full. He couldn't believe it; he had just had sex with a guy who he'd always been rivals with, enjoyed it, and he now had semen inside of him. All of this was too much for him to take in, so, he collapsed. Shadow towered over the blue hedgehog on his knees. He pulled Sonic up so he was face-to-face with his still all too hard member. "Open up." he demanded to his blue counterpart. Sonic opened his mouth question him, but then Shadow pushed his cock inside azure's mouth. "MMFF!" Sonic couldn't breath, and to make matters worse, Shadow was moving his head back and forth! "You're mouth is really hot, Sonic." Shadow moaned, making the blue one blush severely.

After a while, Shadow felt his stomach tighten again. Sonic prepared himself for what was to "cum". (A/N: Rimshot!) However, instead of salty, sticky, thick semen filling his mouth and throat, Sonic felt his mouth get removed from Shadow's prick. "Huh? Why?" Sonic gulped. "I think you have enough in your body." Shadow explained. Sonic sighed in relief. Then, Shadow started to stroke his own member. "Wait. What you-?" But his sentence was halted when he felt hot, thick, sticky semen cover his face! "Hey! That was gross!" Sonic whined. Shadow chuckled. "Sorry. There's tissues by my bedside." Sonic looked to his right and saw a bedside table with a tissue box beside it.

After cleaning up, Sonic said that he was gonna go home. "Home? Why don't you stay?" Shadow inquired laying down and gesturing to an empty spot in his bed. Sonic wanted argue, but he knew that he himself was tired and couldn't walk another step. "Okay... Just don't do anything fresh to me!" he sighed in defeat. Shadow crossed his heart signaling his promise.

With that, Sonic lied down next to his black and red counterpart. Shadow moved closer to him and hugged him around the waist. Sonic didn't do anything about it, but he sure as hell felt embarrassed! "I love you, Sonic the Hedgehog." ebony whispered, kissing the cobalt on the cheek. Sonic didn't reply, for he was asleep. Shadow lie awake for a while. Even though he was still drunk, he still loved Sonic with all his heart. That's why he got drunk; so he could fulfill his desires for him.

"My drunken desire…"

* * *

Ta-da! This story is based off of a dream I had.

Shadow: You have some seriously fucked up dreams, Emilee.

Well, if I didn't have these "fucked up dreams" I wouldn't have any romantic interest in you, Shadow-kun!

Shadow: Wait, what?!

Um… Nothing! R&R!


End file.
